Debout !
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Un rayon de soleil, un lit, un bel endormi... et une porte qui claque avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme... "DEBOUT LA D'DANS !"


**J'avais pas prévu de commencer par celui-là, mais j'avais l'idée qui me trottait dans la tête et j'avais mon cahier sous la main… Alors bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Quelques timides rayons de soleil perçaient la brume matinale, glissant sur les feuilles humides de rosée, se reflétant sur les murs des habitations. L'un d'entre eux, sans doute plus téméraire que ses semblables, se faufila entre deux volets et traversa la fenêtre pour se retrouver dans une chambre. Une chambre où régnait un ordre incroyable : un ordinateur portable posé sur un bureau, à côté d'une pile parfaite de dossiers rangés par ordre alphabétique, une armoire fermée, sans aucune trace de chaussette traînant sur le plancher, un porte manteau où était suspendue une veste d'uniforme sans un faux pli visible… La seule chose qui n'était pas impeccablement rangée était le lit, dans lequel l'habitant des lieux dormait toujours. Allongé sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller et l'autre sous la tête, et ses cheveux noirs complètement en vrac, son dos nu se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Un drap lui recouvrait la moitié inférieure du corps, sa couleur blanche faisant ressortir le hâle doré de sa peau.

Le petit rayon de soleil glissa sur sa joue, aussi léger qu'une caresse, et vint se lover au creux de son cou, arrachant un faible soupir au bel endormi. Celui-ci enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller, rechignant à quitter les limbes rassurantes du sommeil… quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix claironna joyeusement :

- DEBOUT LA D'DANS !

L'endormi se redressa d'un bond. Sa main jaillit brusquement de sous l'oreiller, enserrant la crosse d'un Beretta dont il ôta le cran de sécurité avec le pouce, par pur réflexe. A une vitesse inouïe, le canon se retrouva pointé entre deux yeux… violets, et pétillants de malice. Seul le doute qui l'envahit à ce moment-là empêcha l'ancien dormeur de tirer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser toute trace de sommeil dans ses yeux bleus et se concentra sur le visage face à lui. Un nez légèrement retroussé, un peu en trompette. Des lèvres biens ourlées, largement étirées un sourire rayonnant. De grands yeux expressifs. Un front balayé par quelques mèches châtaines. Nouveau doute.

- … Duo ?

- Yeessss ! Woaw, va falloir que je te tire plus souvent du lit, c'est rare que tu m'appelles par mon prénom alors que ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on se connaît ! Allez Perfect Soldier, on se bouge maintenant !

Heero – véritable nom dudit Perfect Soldier – poussa un grognement et se rallongea d'un air résolu. Duo en resta bouche bée. Qui aurait cru que l'ex pilote 01, l'un des cinq héros de la paix, commandant chez les Preventers, responsable de la sécurité de la reine de Sank – et il en passait – était un adepte des grasses matinées ? Il jeta un regard incrédule au réveil posé sur la table de chevet ? 6h49. Largement l'heure de se lever, quoi. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

- Allez, 'Ro, debout ! Tu vas gâcher toute ta journée si tu restes trop longtemps dans ton lit ! En plus, il fait suuuper beau, faut en profiter, d'habitude y a du soleil comme ça que quand on bosse, alors pour une fois qu'on a notre dimanche faut en profiter ! Et puis Quatre m'a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau parc d'attraction qui venait d'ouvrir, il a l'air génial, et puis il faut que j'aille faire un tour au parc, ça fait trop longtemps que j'y suis pas allé, et puis faut aussi qu'on refasse ta garde robe parce que tu fais des efforts mais c'est pas encore ça et puis…

Le brun grogna à nouveau et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre le flot de paroles qui sortaient sans s'arrêter de la bouche de son colocataire. Pourquoi est-ce que ce baka ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il voulait juste _dormir _? La guerre était finie depuis un moment déjà, il avait enfin un jour de repos alors pourquoi l'autre venait-il tout lui gâcher ? Duo bouda. Machinalement, ses doigts attrapèrent le bout de sa natte et se mirent à jouer avec. Il réfléchissait. N'entendant plus rien, Heero soupira à nouveau et se détendit… avant de sentir un poids inhabituel s'appuyer au creux de ses reins. Automatiquement, il sortit à nouveau son arme et la braqua par-dessus son épaule.

- HN.

Duo, confortablement assis à califourchon sur son dos, eut un sourire encore plus large. L'ancien 01, le meilleur tireur de toutes les colonies… visait son armoire. Nonchalamment, il le délesta de son Beretta tout en songeant que quelques années auparavant jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça, même en le surprenant à trois heures du mat'. Heero tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard.

- Omae o korosu…

- Vi. Quand tu seras levé. Alors, debout ?

Plein d'espoir, le natté se redressa sur les genoux… mais l'autre se contenta de s'enrouler un peu plus étroitement dans son drap. Même courser son colocataire pour l'étrangler n'était pas une motivation suffisante pour bouger de son lit. Abasourdi, Duo se laissa retomber sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il se plongea à nouveau dans une réflexion intense, le regard fixé sur la tignasse noire devant lui. Le propriétaire de cette même tignasse réfléchissait lui aussi au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser du gêneur… enfin, essayait. Mais honnêtement, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Shinigami ne soit pas, comme tout le monde l'aurait cru, un fainéant de première ? Non, monsieur était toujours le premier debout… surtout pendant les congés, à croire qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu ! Alors que durant la guerre, personne ne l'aurait jamais surpris, _lui_, à traînasser au lit… Un grognement mécontent s'échappa des lèvres de l'asiatique lorsqu'il sentit deux mains aux doigts agiles s'attaquer à ses côtes.

- Hn… marchera pas…

- Pff, c'est pas drôle si t'es même pas chatouilleux, Hee-chan…

Nouveau grognement. Cette fois-ci, le natté commença à désespérer. Si même son arme secrète ne fonctionnait pas, c'était que sa mission était vouée à l'échec… ou peut-être pas. Un rictus diabolique étira ses lèvres et, avec des gestes étrangement félins, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Heero avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il sentit avec satisfaction le corps sous le sien se raidir. Avec un léger bruit de gorge, semblable au ronronnement d'un chat, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, veillant à effleurer sa peau à chacun de ses mots.

- Allez, Hee-chan… debout… On a des tas de choses à faire tous les deux…

- Hn.

- S'teuplé, j'ai pas envie de passer la journée tout seul… Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu des congés ensemble, on devrait en profiter pour se faire une sortie entre potes… En plus, on a eu vachement de boulot ces derniers temps, ça serait cool de se changer les idées… Allez Heero…

Tout en parlant d'une voix douce, Duo avait légèrement descendu ses lèvres qui reposaient à présent dans le cou de son interlocuteur qui ne put retenir un frisson. Le sourire de l'américain s'agrandit. La victoire était proche, il le sentait… Mais l'endormi semblait en avoir assez de cette situation. Il roula brusquement sur le côté, écrasant Duo sous son poids. Celui-ci poussa un glapissement de surprise. Heero roula encore une fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, l'asiatique surplombant l'autre. Ses yeux bleus avaient presque viré au noir sous l'effet de la colère et du sommeil combinés. Le natté déglutit péniblement. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin, finalement…

- Ok, 'Ro, j'arrête, promis, faut pas s'énerver comme ça, zen, c'est repos today…

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

Duo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bon, Heero ne lui avait pas encore brisé la nuque, c'était plutôt bon signe… mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme ça à présent ? Comme s'il avait quelque chose à comprendre… Sa gorge se serra alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rit, d'un rire forcé et nerveux.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je voulais juste qu'on sorte mais si t'es pas d'accord, fallait le dire de suite, c'est pas grave, j' vais appeler Quatchou et on ira au parc ensemble, c'est pas la mort, et comme ça tu pourras pioncer un peu plus…

- Non.

- Quoi non ? Tu veux pas que je te laisse dormir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherches tout le temps ?

- J'ai fait ça, moi ?

Grands yeux innocents, surpris. Mais Heero voyait parfaitement la petite lueur de panique qui brilla au fond de ses prunelles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu m'entraînes toujours dans tes "soirées entre potes", comme tu dis. Quand je travaille ici, tu t'arranges pour venir t'installer dans ma chambre. Quand je rentre tard, tu m'attends à chaque fois en prétextant regarder un navet à la télé. Tu vérifies toujours que je mange, même au boulot. Tu as demandé à Quatre s'il ne pouvait pas s'arranger pour que tu sois au courant de chacune de mes missions.

- Hey, tu délires, j'ai jamais…

- Il me l'a dit.

L'américain rougit.

- Ouais, bon, d'accord… mais tu me dis jamais rien, faut bien que je m'informe !

- Duo.

- C'est clair, faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche ! Tu m'appelles deux fois par mon prénom, tu refuses de sortir de ton lit, tu alignes plus de deux phrases à la suite… T'as fumé quoi hier soir pour être dans cet état ?

Heero haussa un sourcil et Duo capitula aussitôt. Bon, il devait bien le reconnaître, la main dorée qui venait de se poser sur sa gorge d'un air menaçant y était peut-être pour beaucoup.

- C'est bon, je voulais juste me comporter comme un ami ! T'as déjà accepté qu'on se partage un appart, mais faut continuer dans cette voie : C'est normal ce que je fais, va pas…

- Quatre et Trowa sont mes amis. Wufei aussi. Mais toi… tu te comportes bizarrement.

- Arrête la fumette, 'Ro, chuis normal ! Comme avant !

- Non. Tu agis comme si… je comptais.

- Bien sûr que tu comptes, arrête de dire des conneries, buddy.

Agacé, le brun fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en secouant la tête. Il semblait chercher quels étaient les mots justes… et Duo priait tous les saints qu'il connaissait – en y ajoutant toutes les divinités dont Quatre et Wufei lui avaient parlé – pour ne pas qu'il y réussisse. Sauf que ce matin, il n'avait pas de chance. Le regard bleu s'éclaira légèrement.

- Tu agis comme une femme avec son époux.

- NON MAIS VAS-Y, TRAITE-MOI DE FEMMELETTE TANT QUE TU Y ES !

Le natté se débattit violemment, mais la main sur sa gorge exerça une légère pression et il s'immobilisa. Heero était mal réveillé, il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et il était sérieux. Et il voulait des réponses. Quitte à employer la force pour les avoir. OR, de la force, il en avait, Duo était bien placé pour le savoir. Il soupira.

- Ok, ok… j'en ai peut-être trop fait, mais je voulais juste que tu te sentes bien ici, que tu regrettes pas d'avoir accepté cette coloc'… Promis, je vais me calmer !

- Il y a autre chose.

- Mais nan, tu délires !

- Et ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je te réveillerai plus, j' te jure !

Contre toute attente, Heero… sourit. Son colocataire déglutit rapidement, pas rassuré pour autant. L'autre se pencha doucement, jusqu'à ce que son front repose contre le sien, tout en le maintenant par le cou. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

- Tu es un très mauvais menteur.

- HEY ! I run, I hide, but I never…

- Si tu voulais que je me sente bien, _Duo_, tu l'aurais fait au début de notre colocation… il y a un an et demi.

- Ah euh… ouais, mais…

- Si tu voulais que je reste _juste _ton ami, tu savais très bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister, puisque tu étais déjà mon meilleur ami.

- Oh… c'est sympa, mais…

- Et si tu voulais me séduire, Duo, tu aurais dû commencer tout de suite par là…

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Heero posa légèrement ses lèvres dans son cou. Le soupir qu'il reçut comme seule réponse le fit sourire contre sa peau. Tout doucement, il se mit à butiner la gorge de légers baisers à peine appuyés entre deux phrases.

- Parce que, comme tu me l'as répété des milliers de fois… je ne suis pas doué… pour les relations humaines, alors… tu n'avais qu'à être clair dès le début…

- Pff, ça va être ma faute maintenant… Hmm…

Le japonais descendait lentement, sur sa pomme d'Adam, ses clavicules, le haut de son sternum. Et Duo se détendait peu à peu, ronronnant presque sous la caresse. S'il avait su que ce serait si facile, il ne se serait pas cassé la tête si longtemps… et il n'aurait pas utilisé tant de crédit. Heureusement que Quatre avait une patience d'ange. Il en connaissait un autre qui n'aurait pas eu cette qualité et qui lui aurait coupé la natte depuis bien longtemps… Natte que les mains d'Heero défaisaient doucement pour étaler ses longs cheveux sur le matelas.

- Enfin, tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de tout compliquer…

- Nan mais franchement, tu me vois vraiment venir te voir et te dire comme ça "salut 'Ro ça fait des mois que je fantasme sur toi, tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?" Sérieux, j'avais vraiment trop peur de me prendre une balle dans la tête et j'ai pris suffisamment de murs dans ma vie pour en être dégouté ! Et…

- Des mois ?

Le jeune homme rougit et marmonna vaguement une réponse incompréhensible. Le brun rit doucement et posa sa joue contre son torse, frottant doucement sa peau contre la sienne. Ce qui ôta définitivement tout envie à son – presque – amant de protester plus longtemps. Celui-ci ferma d'ailleurs les yeux pour profiter pleinement du contact. La joue d'Heero picotait un peu – il ne s'était pas rasé après tout – mais ça rendait tout ceci encore plus réel. Si seulement il pouvait descendre un tout petit peu plus… juste un tout petit peu… rien qu'un chouillas… … … Ben pourquoi il bougeait plus ? Intrigué, Duo souleva une paupière…

… pour tomber sur un Heero profondément endormi sur sa poitrine. Bon. Faut croire qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir suivre son programme de la soirée. Mais finalement, peut-être que rester au lit toute une journée n'était pas si mal…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Na ! Parce que moi je NAIME mon lit ! Voui, j'avais envie de changer, c'est quasiment toujours Duo qui traînasse sous la couette mais moi je le vois bien super-actif… J'attends les commentaires !**

**See you soon !**


End file.
